How I met you
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Naruto is a famous actor who had a romance with a non-famous girl and now that is over the world wants to know... how did Naruto fell in love with? and why did it end? The only thing they don't know is that he still loves her and that if he had the chance to have her back he would and will.
1. Intro

**Intro**

I open my eyes and I smile.

There is a camera pointing at my face, as well as very bright lights.

I'm sitting in a red chairs, beside a blonde haired woman. She has blue eyes like mine, but hers are not showing any emotion, they're cold. She smiled at the viewers, the ones who are watching my interview in their homes, and the ones that are sitting in front of us.

They all want to know the same thing, why did I choose to fall in love with her?

Why did I fall in love with someone who wasn't famous? Why did I pick someone so ordinary when I could have anyone I wanted?

I'm at the top of my career. Every girl dreams of me, every guy wants to be me. Every director wants me in their movies and every paparazzi want to know my life.

I'm here to tell them my story.

Our Story, Of how I met her, Of how I fell in love with her, Of how for what seems like nothing I was happy, on how everything suddenly ended and now I was roaming through life trying not to think of her when the whole world want to know about us.

I glance at my manager with the corner of the eye. He's looking at a TV, looking at the interview and then he looks directly at me and flashes me a smile. I look back at the crowd and offer them a half a smile sending at least 30 teen age girl screaming their hearts out.

It all seems so empty without her.

"We're live in three, two, one" Says the camera man and the intro music is cue on the set as the audience is settles down.

"Hi and good morning Japan" Says the woman beside me, her smile larger than ever, as she looks into the camera. "We are here today with the very famous, very talented, very sexy Naruto Uzumaki"

The crowd explodes with applauses and I wave at them with a smile. "Hello Yuki" I smile at the host before turning to the crowd once again.

"Well Naruto. There has been some rumors that you dated a woman whose life doesn't resemble yours. Is that true?" The woman asked, right to the point, her question makes me slightly flinch.

"That's right" I answered after a moment of silence.

"So I invited you today so you can tell us all about it" She says to me before turning to the camera. "Because everyone wants to know, how did Naruto Uzumaki fell in love?"

I chuckled slightly and pushed back the sleeve of my dark blue button up shirt.

"Let's start with the basic, what's her name?" She asked.

I smile and breathe in deep. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga"

"Hinata" She repeats her name while looking down at some cards that she has on her hand. Suddenly she looks behind her and I follow her gaze. There is a large TV behind us with the name of the show when it suddenly changes into a picture of me and her, from afar, holding hands and smiling.

"Is this her?" She asked.

"Yes that's her" I answered.

"She's pretty" She says, but I can sense in her voice that's she not being sincere, I can almost hear her thinking that she's pretty but not beautiful and just the thought of her thinking that, makes me angry, because Hinata was beautiful, she was the most amazing girl I have met in my life and people like Yuki made her think otherwise.

"So tell us Naruto, how did you meet Hinata?"

This question takes me by surprise, it shouldn't have but it did. Instead of answering quickly and smiling at the camera, I look down at my hands. I slowly blink until I am at that day when I met her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, thank you for review and/or Follow my story. **

**The last chapter was an intro, which is why it was so short. This is a bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was July 13, 2010.

It was sunny morning in Tokyo and I was taking my daily morning run. I run at this very large, almost private park.

On this particular day, I was late for my run, in which resulted on meeting her. The night before I had gotten to bed late, because of a scene I was shooting and over slept that morning. When I got to the park I notice someone was running already, which took me by surprise since I didn't think anyone else knew about this place. It was always so lonely and quiet.

I got out of my car and stretched for 30 minutes, to get my body ready for running and while I stretched I watched her run. At first it was to see how she would react upon seeing me, because if she was a crazed fan I would have to leave but she only took a look at me and didn't even look back when she passed me.

I remember she had her black hair in a high pony tail that swung from side to side as she ran and how her brown eyes weren't really focus, it was like she was thinking of something else, like she almost didn't know that she was running. I also remembered her pale skin almost red from the burning sun of summer, which told me it wasn't the first time she had been there. I concluded that she came right after I finished my run.

I plugged in my earphones and began to jog. A couple of minutes passed and I began to run, faster by the minutes and the more I ran the more my mind began to wonder.

I started thinking about my movies, about my next big break, about my ex girl friend, about my parents when suddenly I crashed.

Before I knew it, I was nearly laying in the concrete, confuse and panting. In front of me was her, panting as well as wincing. I quickly yanked my earphone away and sat up.

"I am so sorry. My mind was somewhere else and I didn't see you" I said.

"Same here" She said shaking her head. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her onyx black hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I stood up.

"Yeah. It's not like I haven't fallen before" She said along with a rolled of her eyes. The corner of her lip slightly quivering threatening a smile.

"Here let me help you" I said holding back a laugh. I extended my hand and she took it. I felt something when she grabbed my hand, like a spark and I'm not one of those guys who use to believe in that kind of stuff but it's what I felt and she felt it too because as soon as our hands made contact she looked at me, into my eyes and we stared at each other, asking ourselves what had happened and wondering if the other had felt it too but we said nothing, instead she looked down and I continue to helping her up.

As soon she got on her feet, she fell on to me, groaning in pain. "Shit" She cursed.

"What?! What is it?" I asked, ignoring the sweet smell of lavender coming from her hair.

"I think I twisted my ankle" She said looking down at her feet, her hands were pressed against my chest helping herself balance. "Again" She said mostly to herself.

She put her feet back on the ground to quickly jumping in pain. "Just my luck!" She said angrily.

"Look I got a great doctor on call, he will help you" I said.

"Oh that's no worries I…" but I didn't let her finish. I picked her up and carried her to my car as she yelled to put her down.

"This is my fault" I said. "I'll help you" I said as I sat her in the passenger seat.

"Isn't it easier if you just take me to a hospital?" She asked, as she followed me with her eyes as I walked to the driver's side. "I can't" I said closing the door.

I jumped into my car and drove back to my house, I don't know what was I thinking, I just went with my instincts and drove her there. When we got to my house, I laid her in the couch and quickly called my doctor, which he said he would be over as soon as he could.

"Put some ice and wait until I get there to check on it" He ordered.

I jogged to the kitchen and made a ice bag and walked into the room just to notice my very possible grand error. I had a girl, who I didn't know on my home, the only place almost anyone knew about, and now this girl knew where I lived, she could stalk me.

I stood at the doorway, between my kitchen and my living room, watching her exanimate the awards I had won. Suddenly her head snapped towards me and she smiled softly and it was then I felt at ease.

"Nice awards" She said teasingly making my cheeks slightly burn up. Never had I been shy about what I did or what I had been praised about but when she gave me that teasing smile, I felt shy.

"Thanks" I managed to say after a couple of minutes, causing her to giggle slightly. She limped towards the sofa and sat herself down. "I brought you some ice" I said holding up the now dripping bag of ice.

"Thanks" She said, grinning. I sat next to her and gave her the bag. I helped her place her now swollen feet on my dark brown oak coffee table and she proceeded on placing the bag on her ankle. "That's better" She said slightly flinching. "You know I could've done this myself" She smiled. "It's not my first twisted ankle. There was no need to kidnap me" She chuckled.

"Sorry, I just act before I can think" I chuckled as well. "Didn't mean to kidnap you" I joked.

"It's fine" She giggled. "I figure you weren't that bad of a guy"

We stared at each other, un sure of what to say next, after all we were stranger. "So you're an actor?" She asked.

We both glanced at the awards and then she looked at me. "Yeah" I answered.

She stared at me, squinting her eyes slightly. "I think I've seen you somewhere" She said. "Oh I know! You're that Vampire guy!"

"Yeah" I said chuckling slightly.

"Oh I knew it" She exclaimed. "Yeah you're the one is always afraid!"

My eyes suddenly winded. That was not me, that was my coworker. "What? No!" I shook my head making her laugh loudly.

I decided I liked her laugh.

"I know" She laughed. "I was kidding. I just wanted to break the ice a little bit"

"Task completed" I said.

We smiled at each other, and just like that, it felt like we knew each other since forever. It was different, warm, welcoming and comfortable.

I blink a couple of times to find myself back in the red chair, being stared by the viewers.

"So it was like love at first sight?" Yuki asked, gaining my attention.

I chuckled slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it was"

The audience awwed and I chuckled once again. "So tell me, what happened after that?" She asked.

"Well we talked what seemed for hours until my friend, the doctor I had called, came" I said. "He wrapped her ankle and then I asked him to drop her off at her apartment"

"I see" She said fidgeting the card in her hands. "Why didn't you take her?"

"I don't know" I laughed. "It didn't even cross my mind but believe me , I was cursing myself for not doing so after she left"

The crowd laughed along with Yuki. "See people, people like Naruto Uzumaki believe in love at first sight" She said looking into the camera with a natural wide smile. "We'll go to commercials and when we come back we'll find out how did he see her again and how did at all become to what it is today. So don't change that channel because we'll be right back"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And we're back!" Called a camera man that I could not see. Once again the crowd applauded and cheered as Yuki grinned at the camera.

"Welcome back and here we continue with the story of how Naruto Uzumaki, Japan's number one hot bachelor, fell in love" She said as she looked into the camera and then she turned to me.

"So, Naruto" She hesitated looking down at her flash cards. "What happened after that day?" She asked. "You obviously saw her again"

I chuckled and made slightly shifted. "Yes I saw her"

"Well… how did it happen?" She asked.

I chuckle once again and looked down at my hands. For the second time on the same night I find myself traveling back in time.

It was July 28, 2010.

The summer heat had become almost unbearable but even with the heat I kept on going by the track. Always at the same time as I come that day when I met her. Sometime even early but she would never come by.

I had almost given up hope of ever see her again. Afraid I had said something wrong, making her change her running schedule, or worst change track when I found her that morning.

I came in early like I had done for the last couple of week when I saw her running. I got off the car and began to stretch, pretending that I hadn't been stalking her for the last couple of weeks.

She made one round when she finally notice me. Her eyes quickly winded and pale cheeks suddenly went pink."Hey" She said shyly as she stopped next to me.

"Hi" I smiled back. We stood in silence, not really sure what to say. "You were gone for a long time" I finally blurted out.

Her cheeks flushed. "My ankle" She said extending her right leg. "I couldn't run for a while"

"Oh… right" I chuckled as I scratched the back of my neck."Well, are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking" She giggled. "So, Were you looking for me for a reason?" She asked.

"Nothing particular, really" I said. "I just forgot to ask for your number"

"What number?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Your phone number of course" I laughed making her blush even more.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can call you up" I said innocently.

"But… you are you and I'm me" She said as she looked down at her hands.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. I tried for to look at me in the eyes but she kept avoiding mine.

"Look I don't think this is a good idea" She said as she passed me.

"At least tell me your name" I said a spun around to meet with her eyes. She smiled softly at me before answering. "Hinata Hyuga"

And with that she left.

"So from the beginning she knew you guys were… different" Yuki hesitated as I blink myself back to reality.

"There was no need to though. I didn't see any difference" I answered receiving an 'awww' from the public.

"I see" Yuki smiled her fake smile. "So how did you meet her after that?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Well, that same day I ask my manager to do anything in his power to find out everything about her"

The crowed chuckled, some laugh but mostly everyone was uncomfortable. "So you stalked her?" Yuki asked.

I laughed. "I guess you could see it that way" I fixed my sleeves. "I really wanted to see her again. I always go through what I set my mind on"

Yuki laughed and shook her head. "So, what did you find out?" She asked.

"I found out she was a year younger than me. She was studying culinary arts and working in a bakery not so far from the track" I said.

"So, what did you do?" She asked.

"I went to her university" I laughed. "It was the first time I saw her in her chef informed. I was just speechless"

"How so?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's not that I have a fetish for chef or anything. In reality chef coat make everyone seem twice as big as they really are but in her, it look amazing. Like it suited her" I smiled.

For the first time I saw Yuki really smile. "I guess that is love for ya"

I chuckled. "I guess you are right"

"So, what happened when she saw you there?" She asked.

"You know I remember that day very clearly" I said reminiscing . "She had just come out of one of her cooking laboratories and had come out smelling like curry and meat"

"Very exotic" Yuki laughed along the crowd.

"Very" I joked and once again I left the studio and went back in time to that moment.

"Oh my god! Is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Some random girl yelled out of nowhere and before I knew it every eye and girl were on me.

A I smiled, sigh and hug every girl around, my eye never left hers. She was frozen in the front door, staring back at me awe and confused.

"Excuse me. I'm here in a important matter" To the girls that surrounded me and I made my way to her.

"What are you doing here?" She stammered.

"I came to ask you out again" I answered. "And I won't take no for an answer" I smirked.

She stayed in silence until her lips broke in a smile. "You are damaged, you know that?" She said with a giggle.

"So I've been told" I chuckled.

"Fine, one date" She smiled. "But if I don't enjoy it then it will all be in the past" She warned.

"Ok " I agreed. "Not that you won't enjoy it"

We both laughed at my comment, our eyes still fixed on each other. "Tomorrow 8 o clock. I'll see on the track" I said and with that I left.

"Very interesting" Said Yuki taking me away from my memories. "Now let's go to comertials but don't change that channel because next we will find out how did that date went"


End file.
